1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a power retracting assembly for automatically moving the seat assembly between a seating position and a stowed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicle. A seat assembly typically includes a generally horizontal seat cushion coupled to a generally vertical seat back. It is known in the seating art to provide a stowable seat assembly movable between a seating position for supporting occupants above a floorpan of the vehicle and a stowed position nested within a recess formed in the floorpan. Generally in such seat assemblies, a leg extends between an upper end pivotally coupled to the seat cushion and a lower end pivotally coupled to the floorpan. An actuator selectively pivots the seat cushion approximately 200 degrees while the lower end of the leg pivots about the floorpan to move the seat between the seating and stowed positions. It is desirable to provide a power retracting system for a vehicle seat assembly which employs a single actuator to pivot the seat cushion while also pivoting the leg.